Scared of the Night
by lilgreenGremlin420
Summary: Hermione has changed,for the worse. She is distant and no one knows why.Only she understands what its like to have certain doom looming over your head. Only she can end it. HGRW
1. Next Time

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters, just the plot so please don't sue me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter one 

I am scared of the night.  
Not the dark, just the night.

Actually, I used to love the night. I would sit in one of the over-stuffed armcairs and read a book, practice spells. Sometimes I would just sit in front of the fire and warm up my feet. Just relaxing in the quiet, away from the maddness of disgruntled students and teachers.

Its the quiet that gets me now.

The night is just too quiet, your never really safe. Everyone has a sound that they are acustomed to hearing in the late hours of the evening. Something that makes them feel secure, it could be a loved ones snoring, or the purring of a cat. It could be the light chirp of the crickets, or the crackle of the fire.Only when these sounds dissapear does one begin to worry. The quiet becomes eerie, making you believe anything could be a potential attacker.

Don't deny it.  
You know I am right.

What has become of me?  
What has caused me to think such thoughts of utter paranoia?

An easy answer to such easy questions.

It started last year.  
After a long day of exams, they were quite easy for me if I can recall. Transfiguration and Charms. Two very easy subjects, but tiring none the less.  
I had fallen to sleep with my bed hangings closed. I fell asleep to pleasant dreams.

I don't have those anymore.  
No, never.

After the last light had been extinguished, in the last room of the last dormatory, up in the last tower.

It happened.

It began with the soft breathing of those around me ending.  
My eyes snapped open.

Like I stated before, one begins to feel unsafe when the sounds of insecurity end.

I sat up in my bed and pulled my bed hangings open.  
I wish I hadn't.

I don't know how he got into the castle.  
I don't know how he stopped time.  
I don't know how he stopped me from grabbing my wand.  
But most of all, I don't know why he came to me.

He could have had his pick of anyone in the school.  
Especialy one certain raven haired boy.

Harry Potter.

He stood there smiling.  
An evil,evil grin.

He stood there staring, those blood red eyes.  
Looking straight into mine.

He must of stood there for what seemed like hours.Just staring  
I waited for him to kill me.  
He must of had great pleasure in watching me squirm.  
Then he spoke:

"Next time, next time"

His voice sounded like he had't said a word in days. It was gruff and hoarse, it did though have a very friendly tone to it as well.  
It disgusted me.

With that he left, as I was stuck with many disturbing thoughts.  
My first thought was to runto Dumbledore, or alert the ministry.  
But something inside me stopped that thought.

I could tell no one.  
Not even Harry or Ron.  
This was my problem.

I'm sitting on my bed now,bed hangings closed. Everyone thinks I'm asleep. But I'mnot.I don't sleep anymore.

No, never.

My dreams are haunted by that face, my dreams are haunted by screams, and my dreams are haunted by blood. Blood red eyes.

People are beginning to grow suspicious. My performance has dropped dramaticly. But I say let them think as they like. I would rather them assume then me have to explain.They are bound to figure it out sooner or later.

But until then I will just sit on my bed, wand clutched in my hand. While everyone assumes I am asleep dreamingpleasant dreams.

I'll be waiting, waiting for when "Next time" to come.

* * *

**A/n: So how did you like the first chappie? Please R/R. Its a start, this was just basicly the intro. It will get better trust me.Until next time  
Bydidybye.**


	2. Locked away

**A/N: Hey every1, sorry I still have some kinks to work out wiyh my docment manager. This week has just been brilliant as well, I had FCAT(Florida Comprehensive Assesment Test) and I am moving in 2 weeks! But on the bright side I did get back together with my boyfriend. NE way, enough about me lets get to the second chapter...**

**Disclamer:I don't own it yadayadayada(tear)

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I didn't take the Head Girl position.  
Naturally, everyone was shocked. Hermione Granger student extroidanare did not want to take the job she'd been trying to get her hands on since she was eleven. I was bombarded with questions from every possible angle:

"Hermione dear, why did you turn down such an offer?" From Mrs.Weasley.  
"I don't understand, why say no?" Lupin.  
" I would have done anything to get that position, your crazy!" Ginny  
But the one that stung the most came from my two best friends.." Mione' are you mental, you've wanted this for years!" Ron and Harry.

I couldn't tell them the real reason, of course. I couldn't tell them that the responsibilities that come with the Head girl position would make me madder than I already was. I couldn't, and I didn't. Instead I gave them a different truth, I wouldn't exactly lie, instead I would give them a fact and bend it to fit my need. I would tell them one thing and they would just have to belive me!

Draco Malfoy head gotten Head boy.

Yes, that was perfect. It would have to work.  
And it did.

"Oh Hermion,of coursegood decision." Mrs Weasley  
" I see, would have done the same thing" Lupin  
" Yes Hermione, I can't stand the arrogant git." Ginny  
And the ever questionable "Oh" from Ron and Harry.

They ate my lie like a fresh chocolate frog. They all knew that I hated the prat . They all new I wouldn't be able to share a common room, let alone a bathroom without shooting him with an unforgivable. They all knew I hated him. Wait, used to hate him. All the ugly remarks, the name calling, the snickers, the 'mudblood'. I could care less now, those words and gestures mean nothing to me.

But still, I think Harry and Ron are starting to notice some things. They have been asking me too many times i f I'm okay. They have been looking at me sideways to when they think I'm not paying attention.I'm scared that if I don't watch myself I might let some thing slip. I almost did today. I came to close, to close indeed.

I was sitting in the library staring at my unfinished herbology essay.(gasp)Ah the library, its the only place I still feel comfortable after everything thats happened. But still, I fear that this sanctuary will soon slip away. Especially if Harry and Ron keep barging in and feeding me question after question.

Ron walked into the library straight to where I was sitting. Yes he knew the spot well, I had been sitting at the same table since my first day at Hogwarts.

" Hey, Mione' me an Harry missed you at lunch.He addressed me with laughter in his voice. "You missed something great, Neville slipped on some spilt pumpkin juice and fell right into Parvati's chest." He began giggling like a little school girl. I didn't know whether to laugh with him. I was scared that if I even tried, the sound that would escape my lips would the farthes thing from it.

"Oh, thats wonderful Ron." What else could Isay.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" There we go again, but I couldn't help but notice the slight motherlike tone in his voice.  
"Yes Ron, just a little stressesd with N.E.W.T.s prep work, thats all." Somehow I sensed he didn't belive me. He sat down, I stood up.  
"You sure, cause' I couldn't help but notice your acting a little Harry-like these days." He said this just above a whisper, and he stood so close to me. So close that he had almost pinned me against the wall.  
'Someone mention me?" Harry had appeared from behind Rons tall lanky frame.

I could have told them right there, I could have told them everyhting about that night, about how frightened I was, about the nightmares. All that right there.

But I didn't, I just screamed(recieving a stern look from Madame Prince) at them and rushed myself out of the library. "I am perfectly FINE!"

But I did leave in just enough time to hear a low "Mental that one" from Ron and him getting jabbed in the ribs by Harry.

But instead of the giggle that usally escaaped me when this certain act was commited, I stayed silent. It stayed locked inside me with everythingelse, possibly never leaving.

If only I could find the key.  
And you know what,

I found it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, you all no what to do, read and review!.  
Ok I will hopefully get the 3rd one up soon  
Until then,**

**Bydidybye**


	3. A little mad

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, they took away our DSL before we were ready to move, then we did move, but it took awhile to get the internet back on. After we had the internet, the computer decided to break (R.I.P.devoted Dell) So we had to get a new computer and load the internet onto it. THEN, I just spent the last half hour trying to get Word to work. To make a long story short,(yeah right) My life has been very hectic...latley. NEway, I will try to get this fanfic up and running again, I have decided to take my friend Devon's advice and switch around P.O.Vs a little, but I am going to start out with my ever loyal, soon-to-be p- ooops thought you had me there. Guess youll just have to read and see(grins devilishly;) **

**Disclamer: NONE of it is mine(cept the plot)WHAAAAAAAAA,darn you JK!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

Last night a new nightmare began, or an old one got much, much worse.  
For all I know both could have happened.

It started around 6:00.

I woke up from my nap as I always did, right on the dot. Right before dinner, not to say that I would actually eat anything. Today instead of hiding out in the library during mealtimes(which I was doing alot these days) I decided to accompany my so called "friends" to dinnerand watch(or feel) Professor Flitwick gawk at me because A) I had skipped another charms lesson. and B) I had insulted him just this afternoon by acting as if I hadn't seen him and deliberatly walked past his classroom to Gryfindor commonroom.

I had been much more relaxed lately.  
Despite the fact what a living Hell I was going through right now. You see Voldermort mysteriously showing up in my room, had been just the beginning. Once everyone had started to figure out I wasn't the "same old Hermione " anymore, Pansy Parkinson had started a nasty little rumor that I was good girl gone bad, very bad by her standards. To the whole Slytherin house I had taken a vow to be a "sex goddess" and being a slut, whore, prostitute whatever you call it was now my new calling in life. Sniggers followed me everywhere, I had become a mad sex addict.

Yeah, sure.

Unfortunatly, Harry and Ron are still to dull to catch on to the whole tiresome thing. But let me tell you, the first time Neville, or Seamus asks me "how much?" They'll finally get it through their priggish heads that something actually is wrong, and I'mnot justPMSing!

But Pansy Parkinson is right about somethings, I am a little mad.

I guess.

After all the houses had been settled down and dinner was about to apear before us, Professor Dumbledore stood up to his worn, and cracked podium.

Immediatly I knew somethingimportant was about tohappen,there was an extra slyness about him, and it looked as if his famous half-moon spectacles had a light shine around them, and a certain joy.

"As you all know, our Head girl, Madaline Kadswin was excepted at Frondial University for Engineers in the Castle Building Field in Holland." He paused for a moment as a roar of applause erupted from around the Hall.After it died down enough for someone to be heard he began again. "Well,as is the custom of every school, they have started a new semester and Miss Kadswin has decided to start her adventure into the wonderful world of the architecture and engineering of bulding enchanted castles." He paused to take a breath." Since Miss Kadswin has completed all the required courses for her to attend this school, I found that she was quite able to graduate early and attend FUECB for their new semester." At this last statement the Hall erupted into quick conversations of hushed excitment, some even tried to find Madaline to congragulate her on her success.

But she was not found.

"You all should know that she has left and is on a train as I speak to you now." Dumbledore began again, this led him to his next statement which in all the world I wished he never would have said. "Which leads us to our next point of buisness,(he sounded as if he was addressing the Ministry) the Head girl position is empty and needs to be filled." As dead silence followed, I could feel all the Gryfindors eyes fall on me. Dumbledore spoke up again." Following dinner the following young ladies must report to my office immedietly, no exceptions to be interveiwed accordingly and then voted on by the teachers, now listen closely as I call by houses-

Ravenclaw, Glenda Hinsburg

_please oh please not me_

Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott

_please please please please_

Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson

_please I already turned it down_

And for a second chance, Gryfindor

_No, anything but Her-_

Hermione Granger."

Great, everyone was staring at me and they were smiling.  
Ron looked like he knew it all along and Harry actually patted my head.  
After that dinner began. But I knew that the night would be much, longer for me.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Ron's POV

Everything was finally happening for Hermione, and maybe for us to. Maybe the way she had been acting before had been some girl thing. Mum had sure had her moments. Ginny to. Well whatever it was it could possibly be over, maybe if she became Head girl, she would go back to her old self. After dinner, Harry and I had walked Hermione to Dumbledore's office where she grunted us off. probably nervous. I was sitting in the common room when Professor Mogonagal's voice boomed through the castle announcing the new Head girl. I'm sure everyone was listening as if their lives all depended on it.

Hermione's POV

When I was walking back to the common room that night, my head reeling Magonagal's voice announced me Hermione Granger as the new head girl for Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry.

Yes I had excepted, yes I put on my best behaivor for the teachers and did my best to explain my shor tcomings, it worked to.

Why?

Well I just couldn't give Parkinson all the satisfaction and glory, I'd love to see what little story she cooked up this time. Ha

I guess I am a little mad.

When Ihad climbed in through theportrait hole and into thecommon room I sunk to the floor in shock.

No he couldn't of have, No No No No

* * *

**A/N: Finally, Hey don't remember who I put for head girl in the beginning so Madaline is it(or was it) Hey, hate to leave a cliffy but NCIS is on and I don't want to miss it Please R/R LOL. until next time.. Bydidybye**


	4. The pig who's a puaper

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the update taking so long. I've been working on another fic too. Alright, theres only about two more chapters left. After I finish this fic, I'm devoting all my time to my other one, and something else I want to write. So okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclamer: Okay, I don't own it.**

* * *

SURPRISE! Everyone yelled. No. Why? I'll kill him. I looked around the room, and saw that it had been transformed into the ultimate party place. Streamers hung from the fireplace, balloons had been charmed to float just below the ceiling, and a very large banner hung in front of the door. CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE! Was all it said. All the Gryfindors stood there smiling, giggling, dancing around in merriment. Wonderful just wonderful. Maybe if I was in a lighter mood, I would have enjoyed the party, but I wasn't so I just glared. But unfourtunatly no one saw my intended glare, because Ron walked over and stood in front of me.

Ron's P.O.V.

"Congrats Mione', the party was my idea. It was tough to get it all together in the time we had though." I whispered into her ear, hoping she wouldn't be that angry with me and Harry. "You deserve it, now come on relax, enjoy yourself, you've been a little up tight lately anyway." I watched as she stiffly moved away from me and went to sit on one of the couches that wasn't covered with platters of food. She looked around the room with a look of utter contempt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Damn Ginny, and her being right about these things. I walked over to her, weaving my way through a large crowd of first years. When I sat down, she scooted further away. "Hermione, please try to have a good time. This is all for you. Me and Harry, (me mostly) did this all for you." I whispered to her, making sure she was the only one listening. She turned to face me and rolled her eyes. "Well, if you think this is going to make me all buddy-buddy again, your dead wrong Ronald Weasley." She whispered back. I looked at her puzzled for a moment while what she just said sank in. Who did she think she was? Did she not understand that it took time (limited) for me and Harry(mostly me again) to put this together. For her! What _was _her problem? But like always, unfortunately, I had to stick my very large foot into it by trying to make a joke at a clearly, un-jokeful time. "What crawled up your ass and died anyway?" I said sarcastically. Wrong thing to say, very much the wrong thing to say. I don't know what it is about Hermione, but every time I'm around her, I say the stupidest most insensitive things. It could be just because she's a girl. Or it could be that I have a need to impress her, and sometimes words are the only way. Could this be the reason I threw this party? To impress her, not to lift her spirits?

Probably. But right now, after what I'd just said, this party was going all south. I could see my comment bubbling under her skin, I could see her on the point of exploding. And then I took it a step further. "Hermione, honestly what has your knickers in a twist? You've been nothing but moody since the end of sixth year. ' That's where I should have stopped, but words kept pouring out. ' Now you've gotten Head Girl, and you seem anything but excited, I know Malfoy is the biggest prat alive, but I think you could survive sharing a bath and common room." Ron Weasley you thick git. Immediately she stood from the couch, her mass of waves encircling her head like a raging fire, except it was brown. Her eyes seemed to be to short slits as she glared at me. Everyone abandoned whatever conversation they were having, and turned to look. "RON! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S BUGGING ME!" She roared, causing those around her to jump with surprise. "YOU! ALWAYS ASKING ME "WHATS WRONG?" AND "ARE YOU OKAY?" I'M ABSOULUTLEY _FINE!_ AND IF I WASN'T IT WOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS WOULD IT!" She stopped speaking taking large breaths. Startled gasps from the other students soon followed, Hermione granger had just swore…outloud. But that was it, she'd sparked me. None of my business? She was one of my best friends! If anything was bothering her, It _should_ be my business shouldn't it? "I'M SORRY THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU HERMIONE, I'M SORRY I_ CARE_!" I roared in return, feeling my face grow red with anger. But she wasn't done, she was on a roll. "CARE! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT _CARING_!" She roared. Now it was official, we were both in a full blaze row. "WELL— WELL…LOTS!" I sputtered trying to come up with an answer, and I would have to if I hadn't been so angry. "EXACTLY RONALD! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CARING. YOU'RE AN INSUFFERABLE, INSUFFICIENT, INSENSITIVE, PIG!" She yelled, but before I could throw more at her she continued. "WHERE WERE YOU FOUTH YEAR WHEN HARRY NEEDED YOU! YOU WERE MOPING AROUND BECAUSE YOU NEVER GOT ANY GLORY, BECAUSE ALL EVERYONE THOUGHT ABOUT YOU AS WAS HARRY POTTER'S LOWLY BEST FRIEND! She stopped, the common room was now empty except for Harry.

Who at this moment in time decided to speak up. "Really Hermione, it's okay." Hermione snapped her attention to Harry. "NO HARRY STAY OUT OF THIS! AND YOU YOUR NO BETTER POTTER, YOU'VE DONE YOUR SHARE OF MOPING TOO! GET OVER THE FACT THAT SIRIUS IS _DEAD_, YOU CAN'T BRING HIM BACK AND UNTIL VOLDEMORT DECIDES TO SHOW HIS BLOODY FACE, THERES ABSOULUTELY _NOTHING _YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! By this time I had gotten pretty angry, and Hermione barking at Harry wasn't helping. "LEAVE HIM ALONE HERMIONE! REMEMBER, I''M THE ONE YOUR MAD AT! I'M THE INSENSITIVE PIG, RIGHT! AND WHERE EXACTLY DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME THAT! I blared, the whole castle was probably hearing our row. "BECAUSE RON, IT'S ALL YOU''VE EVER HAVE BEEN, AND IT'S ALL YOU EVER WILL BE! She yelled back, before running up the girls dormitory stairs. At that moment, I was glad she was gone. I looked at the staircase with a glare of triumph, a glare filled with rage. But then, I felt like that pig she described me as. Lowly and insensitive. I tried to talk to her and apologize when she came back down with her trunk, but she waved me away and charged through the door. Fine, if that's what she thought of me as, and she wouldn't except my simple apology, she could take it all to Hell with her. I hoped Malfoy would shoot an unforgivable at her. And I hope he didn't miss. But what he ended up doing was much, much, worse. Not only for me and Harry, not only for Hogwarts, but possibly for the whole world.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Why that stupid git! How could he throw me a party, that I obviously didn't want, then insult me at it?

Well, I really didn't care about any of it anyway.

Ha ha, I would of just kept silent. But making him angry was to much fun. I wanted him angry with me. Maybe then he'd leave me alone, stop worrying over me like his mother. I also threw that bit about Harry in there to make _him_ mad at me too. Kill two birds with one stone I guess. I hope it worked. I was on my way to totally isolating myself from the world. Only a few more loose ends, and I could fight this battle of insanity all on my own. This battle raging inside me. This battle that only Voldemort could end, if either he killed me. Or someone killed him. I still hadn't told anyone about it, and now more than ever everyone was suspicious. I had to keep my wits about me for the next few weeks. I was now Head Girl, and I had to act like it. Allow a little of the old Hermione to shine through.

I walked to the Heads portrait and whispered the password that McGonagal had given me. When I had made it through, dragging my trunk behind me. My eyes met a ghastly site. Draco Malfoy. He was sitting in a leather arm chair, and was staring at me. A malevolent grin on his face. When I rolled my eyes, he laughed at me. "Mudblood, not so pleasant to see you this evening." He sneered, his ever famous smirk plastered on his face. At seventeen, Draco hadn't changed at all. He still had his pale complexion, and his cold and empty eyes. Girls thought he was handsome, some would say "hot". But not me, I had zero attraction to him. A cardboard box was better looking. There had been another stream of rumors flying around, that I was secretly in love with the boy. Well the day I announce my undying love for him, will be the day he does the same for me. It is widely known that we are sworn enemies, nothing more. And Vodemort or not, my opinion of him didn't change. He was an arrogant, self, centered, pre-death eater. And I'd sooner kill him in his bed, than make friends. As I started to walk to my room he spoke. "Now Hermione, wouldn't you like to celebrate?" He said, attempting to add a tone of innocence to his voice. "After all, this is a big thing for you." I slowly turned around and excepted the glass of Firewhiskey he offered me. It could be poisoned was my first thought. But I concluded that Malfoy was to stupid to do anything like that and finished it in one gulp. Now I'm not one to drink, but today had been a long day. Besides, I was still stewing from my row with wrong. I welcomed the overpowering burn from the drink as the last of it went down my throat. I was wrong about Malfoy. He was smarter than I thought, I was the stupid one. Moments after I sat the glass down, darkness encompassed me.

I don't remember what happened to me that night, but I do know one thing. Malfoy didn't administer the poison to have his way with me or anything. Even I know he's above that. No, he took me somewhere.

That night my dreams of blood red eyes and screaming seemed a lot more real.

And I was the one screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and by the way I inno way support drinking any achoholic substances. Stay clean, and if you do drink, don't drive.Alright now that I have my public service announcement for the day out, let me just tell you that it could be a while before the next chapter. NEway, until next time...**

**Bydidybye**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


End file.
